


Iluze minulosti

by JoSelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSelite/pseuds/JoSelite
Summary: Mít velké sny a plány do budoucna?Na tom přece není vůbec nic špatného! Zejména, pokud jste kouzelnickou komunitou všemi uznávaný hrdina. Co když budoucnost ale nakonec není taková, jakou jste si ji vysnili a vy se musíte smířit s něčím, s čím jste nikdy nepočítali? S jednoduchou, avšak na jazyku pachuť vyluzující realitou způsobující vám svou obyčejností ta nejhorší úzkostlivá muka? Každý bychom se s tím asi vyrovnávali jiným způsobem...A Harry? Ach, Harry Potter si přece nikdy nestěžoval.





	1. Šťastní až do smrti

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím!  
Vítám vás z své první povídky na fandom Harry Potter. Doufám, že se Vám povídka bude líbit :3  
Za jakoukoliv odezvu budu velice ráda :3

Slunce nesnesitelně pálilo. Svými jasnými a neúprosnými paprsky rozžhavovalo i ten nejmenší kousíček země, na níž se ještě před několika málo týdny zelenala svěží tráva pokrytá rosou. Nyní měla nažloutlou, místy až hnědou barvu, tolik typickou pro posečenou slámu. Přesně tu připomínala na úsecích, kde se stále ještě vyskytoval porost, a kde vlivem horka a nedostatku vody nebyla jen mdlá a vypálená kola, na kterých mezi posledními stébélky prosvítala zaschlá a ztvrdlá, prachem pokrytá půda. Krajinou vál horký vítr, narážející do lidí nezměrnou silou, úlevu a příslib chladu jim však nepřinášel, a nutil tak obyvatele zdejšího okolí prolévat ještě více kapek potu. Jedinou útěchou pro vedrem vyčerpané obyvatelstvo byl únik do rozpálených obydlí se zataženými žaluziemi a závěsy, kde se, pokud se poštěstilo, nacházela i plně funkční klimatizace. 

Přesně ty samé podmínky panovaly i v malé vesničce anglického venkova, Vydrníku svatého Drába. Zahrady postrádaly jakékoliv známky zeleně a připomínaly spíš jakési podivné osídlené pouště. Nedaleko vesnice za kopcem však bylo místo, jež vypadalo, jako kdyby si z okolního prostředí vůbec nic nedělalo. Kdyby kolem procházel náhodný kolemjdoucí, jistě by si řekl, že to zde vypadá až moc podivně, a rozhodně by v tu chvíli nemluvil pouze o počasí. Na větším prostranství stál vysoký křivý dům sestavený z několika pater, která ale vypadala, jako kdyby je někdo přistavoval až později, pravděpodobně z důvodu nedostatku místa. Celá stavba působila velice směšným dojmem, jako kdyby se skládala z několika jednotlivých domů postavených na sobě. Korunu na vrch tomu dával dvorek posetý pobíhajícími kuřaty, prchajícími před něčím, co překvapivě vypadalo jako... ne, to rozhodně nemohli být trpaslíci. Velice oškliví trpaslíci. 

Bohužel, nikomu takovému se tento bizarní pohled naskytnout nemohl. Už jen sebemenší pokus o to dostat se na jižní stranu vesnice, ve snaze trochu si protáhnout nohy a dát si tím směrem malou procházku, způsoboval, že se většina lidí po pár minutách vrátila zpět, lehce dezorientovaná a nechápající, proč se tam vlastně vydala, že doma je přece o tolik lépe. Nemohli si tím pádem ani všimnout druhého, mnohem méně šíleně vypadajícího sídla. Vedlejší stavení bylo mnohem menší a vzhledově střídmější než první. Svým cihlovým zevnějškem daleko více připomínalo typický britský styl rodinných domků. Měl pouze dvě patra, na bílo natřené okenice a dveře a stejně tak plot, oddělující pozemek od vedlejšího dvorku s kuřaty. Přímo pod okny rostly žluté a červené chryzantémy překypující výraznými barvami. Jasná známka toho, že na rozdíl od zbytku Království měly dostatek vláhy.

Na zahrádce před domem si hrál malý chlapec s černými hustými vlásky. Seděl na zemi poblíž rozkvetlých květin, užíval si teplého počasí a ukazoval světu svůj obrovský zápal v oblasti botaniky a bylinkářství – buclatými pěstičkami trhal trsy trávy, a jelikož poblíž nebyl nikdo, kdo by ho mohl napomenout a ukáznit, strkal si je do pusy a ožužlával, poslouchaje přitom tlumený, avšak velice zapálený rozhovor své maminky a babičky. Ty dvě zrovna v ten moment stály v kuchyni u okna a vedly spolu debatu tak ohnivou, tolik typickou pro jejich povahy, že si ani jedna z nich nevšimla, že se dítko prostě sebralo a odporoučelo se z dohledu. I když byl chlapeček ještě poměrně malinký a ve výsledku vůbec nerozuměl tomu, o čem se ty dvě hádaly, i tak mu přítomnost mezi dvěma rozzuřenými ženami byla nepříjemná. Proto se raději nenápadně vypařil, nemotornou chůzí doťapkal na zahradu, kde sebou plácl do měkké zelené pokrývky a věnoval se svému zkoumání, potají čekaje na jeho nejoblíbenější chvíli dne. Moment, kdy se tatínek s dědečkem vrátí domů.

Netrvalo dlouho, Jamesovi již v tom okamžiku z pusy čouhalo několik stébel, když se ozvalo hlasité prásknutí. Dítko se za tím zvukem s úlekem otočilo, jeho polekání se téměř okamžitě však změnilo na nadšení, když nedaleko spatřilo dvě postavy mířící přímo k němu. Chlapeček rozjařeně vyjekl, nemotorně se postavil a rozeběhl se dvojici naproti.

„Tataaa! Ada Ajtuj!" vykřikl šťastně, a jakmile byl dost blízko, skočil tmavovlasému muži do náruče, nechávaje se strhnout do láskyplného objetí.

Jeho otec, Harry Potter, se zářivě usmál. Pustil pracovní tašku, kterou vteřinu na to zvedl jeho tchán, a chytil dítě oběma rukama. Druhý muž hned poté rozcuchal neposedné vlásky a udělal na něj pár vtipných obličejů, čímž docílil, že se vnouček rozesmál.

„Zase si tu na nás čekal, ty nezbedo?" zapitvořil se.

„Jo," odpověděl šťastně.

„A kde máš maminku?" zeptal se Harry a rozhlédl se kolem.

„Tam!" James ukázal směrem k domu, ze kterého se v ten moment ozval zvuk tříštění nádobí a hned na to hlasitý výkřik.

Harry na chvíli zavřel oči a vydechl, pokoušeje se uklidnit tíživý pocit na hrudi, dávaje mu jasně najevo, že ještě stále nepřišel čas, aby se jím nechal plně ovládnout. Jediné odpovědi, které se dočkal, bylo „já ti to říkal", než ve svém nitru opět osaměl. Váha celého světa z jeho dýchacích svalů však nezmizela a černovlásek se tak musel z plných plic pořádně nadechnout, aby se mu nezatočila hlava. James mu ručkami mezitím šmejdil po obličeji, chechtal se a snažil se mu prstíky oči otevřít. Dětský smích jeho otce alespoň trochu uklidnil, proto, když své zelené tůně opět otevřel a jako první spatřil, jak z domu vychází jeho manželka následovaná paní Weasleyovou, zůstal poměrně v klidu.

Arthur vedle něj si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli ti Ginny někdy odpustí. V posledních letech byla se svou matkou jak na ostří nože a vypadá to, že pomyšlení na věčné soužití vedle nás tomu moc nepomohlo."

Harry přikývl a spolu se svým tchánem se vydali ženám naproti. Věděl, že jeho rozhodnutí o přestěhování se do Vydrníku svatého Drába hned vedle Weasleyových nebyl jeden z jeho nejpopulárnějších nápadů. Tedy, alespoň co se Ginevry týkalo. Moc dobře věděl, jak strašně moc se těšila, až se spolu po svatbě odstěhují na Grimmauldovo náměstí, nebo že zrekonstruují domek v Godrikově dole. Z představy, jak se plně osamostatní a každý den nebude muset poslouchat výchovné monology své matky, byla naprosto nadšená. A on by jí to velice rád umožnil, ale...

Ale. Co se vlastních dětských představ o znovupostavení a obydlení domu svých rodičů týkalo, nedokázal udělat finální rozhodnutí a začít s opravami. Po složení OVCÍ a úspěšném dokončení školy v tom, co zbylo z Bradavic (jelikož provizního stavba, která momentálně stála na místě, kde se kdysi tyčil majestátní hrad, byla jen směšnou napodobeninou), se do Dolu již několikrát vydal, aby obhlédl terén a rozhodl se, kdy by se stavbou měli začít a jak by měl domek vůbec vypadat. Pokaždé, když ale stanul na pozemku s půdou nasáklou dávnou smrtí, nedokázal dělat nic jiného, než prostě a bezmocně stát na místě, navenek nehnout brvou, v nitru však spalován hořící úzkostí zaplavující celé plíce, srdce a další životně důležité orgány, maje v hlavě jednu jedinou myšlenku. Na tom místě prostě bydlet nemůže. A nebude.

V tomto ohledu ho Ginny naprosto chápala, a i když jí to možná trochu mrzelo, neřekla na to ani popel. Sama by nechtěla žít na místě, které jejímu manželovi vhánělo do mysli nepříjemné myšlenky. Nevěděla ale, že stejnou odpověď bude mít i na bývalý dům rodiny Blackových. I když tedy...

Jako by to bylo včera, kdy Harry, plný pochmurné nálady, zasedl s Ronem v Děravém kotli na skleničku nebo dvě Ohnivé whisky. No, možná tři. Na povrch na sobě nedal nic znát, za ta léta prožitá v Bradavické škole se naučil uzamknout své emoce hluboko v nitru, a nyní mu dokonce ani alkohol jazyk rozvázat nedokázal. A Ron byl... prostě Ron. Vesele konverzoval o své vysněné Bystrozorské práci, vyprávěje Harrymu ty nejlepší historky, jež se mu přihodily. Harry poslouchal jen na půl ucha, vždycky jen kývl hlavou nebo zahučel nějakou požadovanou odpověď v momentech, kdy se to od něj očekávalo. Proto po pár panácích skoro přeslechl Ronovu utrápenou poznámku o tom, jak mu bude strašně chybět, až se s Ginny odstěhují z Doupěte pryč někam do vlastního, a že naprosto nechápe, co na jejich domku Ginny tak vadí, že kdyby mohl, vlastníma rukama Harrymu pomůže postavit dům hned vedle.

Potter až v ten okamžik konečně začal dávat pozor. Obrovská hromada kamení zatěžující jeho duši v ten moment jako by prostě a jednoduše zmizela, nebo ztratila veškerou váhu. Začalo se mu mnohem lépe dýchat, konečně se necítil tak ubytý, unavený. Pomyslná kolečka v jeho mozku se začala otáčet, v mysli se mu rodil úžasný plán, na jehož konci nebylo nic jiného, než dokonalé blaho plné štěstí z vědomí, že nebude muset opustit místo, které zná a které miluje, jen proto, aby se přestěhoval do zatuchlého domu svého mrtvého kmotra, obývaného pouze jimi dvěma, starým skřítkem Kráturou a věčně vzteklým a uřvaným portrétem paní Blackové.

Jakmile v následujících týdnech promyslel všechna pro a proti, nechal svolat všechny členy Doupěte, jež ho v tu chvíli obývali, a postavil je před hotovou věc. Netřeba se zmiňovat o tom, jak se Molly v očích objevily jiskřičky štěstí, že „své děti" bude mít stále u sebe, Arthurovo nadšení a vyhlídky, které mudlovské výtvory s Harrym bude moci probírat snad až na stará kolena, nebo Ronovo „to je naprostá paráda, kámo! Hned to jdu napsat Hermioně!". Za zmínku stálo jen Ginnino zamračení a následný úprk do jejich společného pokoje, následované několikatýdenními hádkami o tom, že jí to snad udělal naschvál, ignorujíc Harryho snahu o vysvětlení, že to, že jí vlastníma holýma rukama (a kouzly, samozřejmě) postaví dům, je přece strašně romantické.

Mnohokrát se s ním pak pokoušela mluvit a přesvědčit jej, používajíc k tomu veškeré své ženské prostředky. S Harrym to ale ani nehnulo, tolik byl odhodlaný. A Ginny? Ta si nakonec poměrně zvykla. Tedy, až na chvíle, kdy měla paní Weasleyová výchovnou náladu.

Harry se konečně vrátil do reality a svou ženu políbil na přivítanou, přikrmuje tak krvelačně nenasytný pocit úzkosti. Pro tu chvíli jej však ignoroval. Zadíval se do Ginniných očí a položil jí ruku na velké bříško, aby ji dal najevo své city.

„Omlouvám se," špitl jí do ucha a políbil ji na tvář.

Ona si však jen povzdechla a mávla rukou. „Jednou to nevydržím a vážně ji prokleju," pronesla jeho směrem tiše, než se rozesmála a chytla ho za dlaň na svém břiše. „Máš hlad?"

„Jako vlk!" přitakal.

„Vlk!" zopakoval po něm James vesele.

Pak se rozloučili s Weasleyovými a společně ruku v ruce a s dítětem v náručí zamířili do rodinného domku. I přes veškeré hádky to vypadalo na typickou rodinnou idylku. Ale bohužel jen vypadalo.

Harry seděl u stolu, hledě z okna, když mu Ginny servírovala oběd. James si hrál pod stolem u jeho nohou, o které se opíral, nevědomky tak svému otci dodávaje alespoň malou napodobeninu něčeho, co se dalo přirovnat ke štěstí. Doopravdy šťastný však Harry nebyl. To ale vůbec nevadilo.

Harry Potter si přece nikdy nestěžoval.


	2. Být pyšný

Původně to měla být jen malá sobotní oslava dvou velice rychle se blížících narození. Hermiona měla tak velké břicho, že vypadala, že každou chvíli praskne, nebo porodí. V tom lepším případě. A taky, že už skoro bylo načase! Termín měla stanovený na prvního září, a jelikož srpen byl momentálně v plném proudu, spaloval ji strach z očekávání a neznámého. Jistě, stále to byla Hermiona. Během svého těhotenství si opatřila hromadu kouzelnických i mudlovských knih a všechny do jedné je přečetla. S každou přibývající literaturou a novým přesně na minutu dopodrobna nalinkovaným porodním plánem ale byla pořád zamlklejší a zamlklejší. Hermiona, která skoro nikdy nevěděla, kdy má držet pusu. Očividně pochopila, že odborných publikací na zrod nového života může přečíst spoustu, ale že na osudný den D ji nakonec stejně vůbec nic nepřipraví. A už jenom ta představa, že se nedokáže připravit na jednu z největších zkoušek svého života, způsobovala, že byla ještě mnohem nepříjemnější než obvykle. .

Ginny naproti tomu již měla jeden porod za sebou, a tak to brala to mnohem víc klidněji. Jediné, co jí lezlo na nervy, bylo věčné vyvádění paní Weasleyové, která se přes laxnost svojí dcery nedokázala přenést a předhazovala ji jak pečlivě připravující se Ronovu manželku, tak veškerá svoje těhotenství, což Ginny naprosto nemohla vystát. Proto, jakmile se s Harrym a malým Jamesem žužlajícím plastovou figurku dinosaura dostavila do vedlejšího domu, a spatřila, jak se matka nadechuje, aby jí něco řekla, zpražila ji naštvaným pohledem a raději se šla přivítat se svým starším bratrem.

Harry s dítkem v náručí se však s Molly řádně uvítal (i když se vídali skoro každý den), a do ucha jí zašeptal krátkou omluvu. Ona se na něj usmála svým typicky mateřským způsobem a pohladila ho po tváři, aby mu naznačila, že je to v pořádku. Milovala ho úplně stejně jako každé ze svých dětí a jeho milý a láskyplný přístup to ještě přiživoval.

Když si spolu vyměnili pár slov, omluvil se, že jí velice brzy přijde pomoct s pohoštění a i on se vydal za jedním z bratrů. Jakmile jej spatřil, očka se mu blyštivě zatřpytila, spalující pocit v jeho hrudi pro ten moment maličko zeslábl. Sledoval ho, jak stojí u krbu a povídá si s Ginny. V ruce držel sklenici máslového ležáku, jeho oblíbeného, usmívaje se na celou místnost. Bylo velice zvláštní vidět jej bez zamračených a utrápených grimas v obličeji, jež se v minulých letech stali jeho typickou ozdobou spolu s vlasy protkanými prvními známkami šedin, odkazujícími na velké životní trauma. Za posledních pár měsíců se ale muž změnil. Zmučeného mladého člověka nahradil ten, kterým býval kdysi – vtipný a veselý, beze stopy trápení.

Spolu s Jamesem došel až k němu a sevřel ho v náručí. „Georgi,“ pozdravil svého švagra, jakmile jej objal.

„Harry! Tak rád tě vidím!“ zasmál se a poplácal ho po zádech. Hned poté se sklonil k Jamesovi a štípl ho do buclatých tvářiček. „Kdo je nejlepší strejda?“

„Jorj!“ zavřeštěl chlapeček a natáhl k němu krátké ručičky.

„Tak se mi to líbí! A nezapomeň to zopakovat před strejdou Ronem, bude z toho nadšený!“ zazubil se a pak pohlédl na Harryho, naznačuje, zdali si jeho synka může na chvíli pochovat.

„Proč ne,“ pokrčil rameny černovlásek. „Alespoň ho bude mít chvíli na starosti někdo jiný. A my se mezitím můžeme jít pobavit s Ronem a Hermionou.“

Ginny jen něco zabručela, ale vyhlídka na chvíli klidu bez uslintaného oblečení byla očividné silnější než momentální nechuť se s kýmkoli přátelit. Jen malému rozcuchala vlasy, dala mu polibek na čelo a odkráčela ke gauči za zbytkem své rodiny, kde Molly pomocí hůlky zrovna servírovala pohoštění.

George si povzdechl. „Koukám, že to nemáš lehký,“ poznamenal.

„Jo,“ zamumlal Potter, než svou ženu následoval. „To nemám.“

*

„A pak to piano ukouslo tomu mudlovi ruku! Museli jsme toho chudáka dvakrát omráčit, v jakém byl šoku. Naštěstí jsme ten přístroj donutili jí po pár minutách vyplivnout, choval se úplně jako rozzuřený pes, kterému bereš kost.“

Hermiona, z té představy lehce nazelenalá v obličeji, se rozklepala při každém dalším slovu svého tchána. „A jak dopadl ten muž?“

Tentokrát se slova ujal Harry. „Nakonec jsme ho ke Svatému Mungovi dostali včas. Tam mu ji přišili a nadopovali ho dokrvovacím lektvarem. Byl úplně bílý jak stěna.“

„Chudák,“ zamumlal Ron. 

„To mi povídej,“ vydechl Arthur. „Než ho pustili domů, museli jsme mu vymazat paměť. Lékouzelnici, která se o něj starala, ale řekl, že se mu po nocích zdává o masožravých pianech. Ten chlapec už si asi nezahraje.“

„Je to škoda, podle mudlovských novin byl prý hodně talentovaný.“

Molly si založila ruce v bok a významně se podívala na svého manžela. „Alespoň vidíte, jak to dopadá, když někdo očaruje nekouzelnické vynálezy!“

Pan Weasley se zamyšleně podíval na stranu a dělal, že ji neslyšel. „Ještě chlebíček?“ zeptal se s dočista červenými tvářemi, a aniž by čekal na odpověď, odběhl i s poloprázdným tácem do kuchyně, nevěda, že se jeho žena vydala hned za ním.

Několik minut bylo ticho, přerušované pouze tichým rozhovorem manželů Weasleyových, které nakonec narušila již plně vzpamatovaná Hermiona. Vzala Rona za ruku a položila si ji na své veliké bříško. „Víš Harry, s Ronem jsme si říkali-“

„Ehm, Hermiona říkala,“ rozkašlal se falešně Ronald.

Ona si ho však nevšímala a zaujatě pokračovala, ignorujíc Ginniny zkoumavé pohledy. „- že je opravdu skvělé, jak moc se ti ve tvé práci líbí, zabýváš se velice zajímavými věcmi. Přece jenom toho o mudlovském světě víš víc, než většina lidí, co na vašem odboru pracují.“

„Jo,“ Harry si prsty promnul kořen nosu.

Bylo mu naprosto jasné, kam tento rozhovor směřoval. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, jak jeho nejlepší přítelkyně nesla jeho pracovní volbu. Když ještě studoval v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel, představoval si, jak se stane chrabrým Bystrozorem honícím padouchy, zachraňujícím nevinné obyvatelstvo čarodějnického světa před těmi nejhoršími tvory a černokněžníky. Během války a hlavně po ní ona touha povadla, a představa, že by se měl den co den ohánět útočnými a obrannými kouzly a dále riskovat svůj život… Harrymu se z ní dodneška dělalo špatně. Nechápal, jak to bylo možné, přičítal to však jakémusi druhu psychického vyhoření. Jistě, velice dlouho svou volbu považoval za sobeckou. Jeho schopnosti v obraně proti černé magii byly vždycky úchvatné a po přípravách na finální bitvu proti Lordu Voldemortovi se ještě zlepšily, avšak i když se opravdu snažil a byl jen malý krůček k tomu, aby své vysněné povolání přijal, prostě nemohl. Nedokázal to. A pak se najednou uvolnilo jedno místo na Odboru zneužívání mudlovských výtvorů a Harry si řekl: Proč ne?

Přesně jak řekla Hermiona, obyčejné nekouzelnické věci znal pomalu lépe, než ty kouzelnické. A představa, že bude mít poměrně klidnou práci a kancelář bude sdílet s panem Weasleym ho podivně uklidňovala a odsouvala jeho právě v tu chvíli se probouzející úzkosti do pozadí. Tenkrát zjistil, že recept na poměrně spokojený život je vyhýbat se všem pro jeho psychiku nebezpečným věcem. Toho už si za svůj prozatím krátký život užil dost.

Z myšlenek se Harry probral teprve ve chvíli, kdy Ginny hrubě přerušila Hermionu nadšeně vyprávějící o novém místě v řadách Bystrozorů. 

„Harry se už několikrát vyjádřil dost jasně. Je šťastný, tak jak se rozhodl. Jako jeho nejlepší kamarádka bys to měla podporovat a nevyvracet mu jeho názor.“

Potter při jejich slovech pocítil nenadálý příval pozitivních emocí, úzkost objevující se v její přítomnosti se pro ten moment neozvala. Vzal ji za ruku a obličej jí zabořil do důlku v rameni. I když spolu v lecčem nesouhlasili, byl jí vděčný za veškerou podporu.

„J-já… nevěděla jsem-!“ hnědovláska se rozkoktala a překotně se začala omlouvat, to už ji ale zase nevnímal.

Raději se ponořil do svých myšlenek, užívaje si přítomnost Ginny a svého nenarozeného dítěte. Pohledem vyhledal George, jenž ještě stále stál u krbu s Jamesem v náručí. Nevěda, že je Harry pozoruje, se oba dva dívali do rohu místnosti, kde stálo křeslo a vesele se smáli. George jeho synkovi něco zašeptal do ucha, načež se na něj dvouletý chlapec zvědavě podíval a pak zamával směrem ke křeslu, kde nikdo neseděl.

Černovláskovi se nad tím výjevem zježily chlupy na zátylku. Nebylo to poprvé, co si všiml Georgova podivného chování a házení nadšených úsměvů na místa, kde nikdy nikdo nebyl. Nelíbilo se mu, že do svých podivností zatahoval i svého synovce, avšak způsob, jakým se James v ten okamžik choval, byl zvláštní. Nebylo to poprvé, co si Harry mimoděk vzpomněl na Freda. Nikdo z rodiny přesně netušil, která kletba ho nakonec zabila. Co když… co když v tom křesle…?

„To je v pořádku, Hermi. Vím, žes to myslela dobře, netrap se tím,“ přerušil nakonec tok myšlenek, jež mu způsobovaly chvění v žaludku, a zapojil se do konverzace. „A co, už jste se rozhodli, jak se bude vaše miminko jmenovat?“

„Záleží, co to bude. Pokud děvče, chceme, aby se jmenovala Rose. No a pokud to bude kluk… chtěl bych ho pojmenovat Fred.“

V Harrym zamrazilo ještě víc.

*

Zbytek oslavy nakonec nedopadl zas až tak špatně. Atmosféra se poměrně uklidnila, stejně tak naštvaná Ginny, která si s Hermionou na poslední hodinu sedla stranou a snažila se jí uklidnit, že se opravdu nemá čeho bát, jelikož si je jistá, že si u porodu a následné výchovy dítěte povede skvěle. Harry s Ronem tak konečně získali chvíli pro sebe, aby si mohli v klidu popovídat. Až ke konci se k nim připojila i Molly s Arthurem.

„Abych nezapomněl, Harry! No, vlastně už jsem zapomněl… Ale k věci! Pastorek mě požádal, jestli bys ti mohl připomenout-“

Harry se dlaní práskl do čela. „Tu zprávu ohledně prosazení vlkodlaků v kouzelnické společnosti. Sakra, úplně jsem na to zapomněl.“

„Ginny, stojíc vedle něj, zamávala Georgovi na rozloučenou a pak nad tím jen mávla rukou. „To nevadí, do pondělka to počká.“

„Právě, že ne. Musím se na to podívat ještě dneska, už to mám skoro hotové, jen mi chybí pár stránek. A pak mu to půjdu rovnou odnést.“

„Harry, zlatíčko, je přece sobota…“

„Tohle bohužel nepočká, Molly. Kingsley mi dal v téhle záležitosti volnou ruku, ale očekával včasné výsledky. Kdybych na to nezapomněl, už to dávno mohlo projít schvalovacím procesem.“

Očka paní Weasleyové se na něj láskyplně zatřpytila. „Remus by na tebe byl pyšný.“

*

Mollyina slova měla větší účinek, než si jejich majitelka dokázala představit. Harry tentýž večer dokončil návrh zákona, na kterém několik posledních týdnů pracoval. Ještě než vstoupil do krbu a s tichým „Ministerstvo kouzel“ zmizel v zelených plamenech, políbil Jamese a stejně tak svou manželku, jež u něj při čtení usnula, do vlasů. 

Dalo by se říct, že polovinu ministerstva skoro prolétl, jak chtěl být brzy zpět doma u své rodiny. Když se nad dnešním dnem zamyslel, trochu se za své úzkostlivé pocity zastyděl. Ginny stála po jeho boku, obhajovala jeho rozhodnutí a co bylo nejdůležitější, porodila mu nádherného zdravého syna, přičemž další miminko bylo na cestě. A on se ani přesto necítil být s ní stoprocentně šťastný. I když… jak to štěstí vůbec vypadalo?

Opět byl tak zabraný do svých myšlenek, stejně jako několik posledních let, že si skoro ani nevšiml rychlého pohybu za zády. Otočit se stihl až na poslední chvíli, obličejem mu projel výraz naprostého překvapení, že toho člověka vidí.

„Mdloby na tebe!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím všechny čtenáře :3  
Dnes jsme zavítali do druhé kapitoly, kde se odhaluje zbytek rozhodnutí, které Harry po válce udělal. Zároveň se setkáváme s Georgem, který na tom podle všeho také není úplně nejlíp, a tahá do svých věcí i Harryho malého synka.  
Otázkou zůstává - kdo byl ten tajemný muž na konci?


End file.
